


【博君一肖】 像一个奇迹，划过我的生命里

by Aprilwinding



Category: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform, 陈情令 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwinding/pseuds/Aprilwinding
Kudos: 7





	【博君一肖】 像一个奇迹，划过我的生命里

（-小白兔被甜蜜暴击冲昏头脑的老司机啵子哥在线教授开车技巧）

王一博正盯着电视一动不动，屏幕里他的爱人蹦蹦跳跳，像只活泼的小兔子。肖战穿着修身的条纹西服，里面的围巾乖乖地系在领口，像一片可爱至极的围嘴，他想起肖战嘟嘟囔囔说话，撒娇的样子就只有三岁，不超过四岁，这围嘴配他正合适。

肖战修长的脖子从衣领钻出来，光线不明不暗正好打在那里，像一块光洁的玉，隐隐地勾人，让王一博想钻进屏幕里亲他一口。

他温柔的声音在唱Rap，漂亮的嘴唇搭上软糯的嗓音，重庆蛊王在线下蛊，真的招招致命。眼角微微下垂，恰似一轮弯弯的月，又要眯眼笑起来，脸颊上泛着调皮的笑纹，一只猫咪伸起爪子挠你心尖儿，酥酥痒痒的，幸福到像只升上天空的气球，再多一点气泡的撩拨，就要立刻爆炸了。

\- 期待着一个幸运，和一个冲击，多么奇妙的际遇  
\- 翻越过前面山顶，和层层白云，绿光在哪里  
\- 触电般不可思议，像一个奇迹，划过我的生命里  
\- 不同于任何意义，你就是绿光，如此的唯一

他唱歌的尾音很好听，稍稍上扬，带着波浪线，一字一句都唱到你心窝里。王一博被迷得五迷三道，晕晕沉沉。拿起手机给肖战拨过去，听到他人畜无害的“喂”，又是会心一击，半天没缓过劲儿来。

“肖老师，今天真厉害啊！”

肖战想了想，估计他指的是今天的节目，又要顾左右而言他，“那天那姐说我年纪小来着。”

“嗯嗯，说你是97年的都有人信，肖老师多小啊，学那姐戴帽子的时候喊我也要我也要，也就三岁吧。”

“王一博你是不是人，男人不能说小的你知不知道，得说年纪小。”

“卧槽，肖老师你又招我，”屏幕上正好捕捉到肖战的一个近镜头，粉润润的嘴唇在灯光的映照下波光水滑的，唇下痣又被他唱歌的一个口型带到嘟起来，在光影的笼罩下显得楚楚动人。

“王一博，你接视频，我给你看个东西。”

对方听闻立即点击接受视频通话，生怕晚一秒他那撩人不自知的甜蜜饯儿就要反悔似的，接通后看到肖战一张素颜，脸被拉得无限近，“欸你看，我脸上冒了两颗痘。”

王一博眼睛里的光要吃人，“肖老师，不如我给你看看我的东西。”

“王一博！”

喊也没用，王一博从肖战的视频背景里看出他在自己家，马上没羞没臊地拉下裤链，亮出大家伙。刚才听肖战唱完两首歌，还不停给他切近镜头，拍脸，拍脖子，拍腰身，拍脚踝，王一博对着摄像师醋意连连，这我的人，你怼哪儿拍呢！下身早就滚烫难耐，一点就着，他扯下内裤边，粗长的性器就弹了出来，顶端刮到冰凉的手机屏幕上，爽得他倒吸一口气。

肖战简直没脸看，别过头去不想理他，年纪小随时随地都能发情，之前在陈情令剧组，化妆室，厕所隔间，休息室，保姆车，两人酒店房间，到处都是他俩缠绵悱恻，亲吻，做爱的回忆。

“肖老师，帮帮我。”他的小男友又在用这种语气，每一次，只要他用这种奶绵绵的嗓音说话，肖战就完全没有抵抗力，什么过分的要求最后都被磨得只好妥协。

之前有次赶上剧组放饭时间，正好拍完两人掉落蓝家冷泉下的那场戏，保姆车上他俩湿漉漉地叠在一起，王一博啃得他全身都在冒噼噼啪啪的火星，又顾念到下午还有大戏要拍，只好支起身子把王一博往外推。年轻的小狼狗用亮亮的眼睛看着他，哄他给自己口交，他最终还是半推半就地做了，外头演大哥的演员来喊他们吃饭催了三次，肖战嘴里被王一博粗长的阴茎堵得说不出话，只能发出小猫一样的吞咽声，眼泪流了满脸，胃里被王一博的精液填满了，一滴都没流出来。

下午化妆的时候，化妆师还在责怪，“嘴巴怎么肿了，还破皮了，是不是又上火了呀！”

王一博当时坐在旁边，脸上又是一副做坏事得逞了的坏笑。

这下又是，他对着手机屏幕喊战哥，不停撒娇，要肖战把裤子脱了，对着他扩张自己的穴口。肖战满脸绯红，像晚霞映在天边的白云上，慢吞吞从床头柜拿出他俩用过好多次的润滑液，挤到手指上，再用食指和中指插入小穴，模仿王一博性器插入的动作来来回回。他不怎么擅长这个，之前每一次，王一博都能把他伺候得欲仙欲死，从前戏到扩张到进入，他次次被爱抚得意识不清，全身软烂成泥，肛口收缩翕动，每一拍都跟王一博性器的动作无比契合，宛如两人天生就合该是一对，连床上性事，都配合默契，欲罢不能。

“疼——”他嘴里发出嘶的一声，又楚楚可怜地看着王一博，眼里波光闪闪，让人错认他无时无刻不在掉眼泪。王一博想亲亲他，给他细软的嘴唇上一点鼓励，可如今两人相隔数里，所以心愿都成了达不到的小遗憾。

“战哥，我要看你用手玩弄自己的胸部。”他没羞没臊，理直气壮，教肖战如何用两根手指掐住乳晕，轻轻揪起来，再用指腹去摩擦凸起硬挺的乳粒，薄茧缓缓刮过，带起一阵战栗，肖战闭上眼睛闷哼了一声，从这自我抚慰中得趣了，身下性器也随之肿胀了起来。

王一博孜孜不倦，让肖战接着去开拓自己的小穴，肖战用手去摸，才惊觉穴口分泌出的清液把床单都浸湿了，他看着屏幕那头王一博的阴茎高高翘起，紫红的前端亟待找到一个小洞钻入，又把自己看硬了，性器疼得不行。王一博不让他碰，他就乖乖听话，眼角又有泪水涌出，脸红的像熟透了的果子，他听王一博的话塞入三指，穴口仿佛有了灵性开始自觉吞入，不断吮吸那三根指头，他手上的动作不断加快，脑海中全是王一博按住他使劲抬腰挺入，操弄得他魂不守舍，心神不属的场景。

指尖触到一块温热的凸起，匆匆鼓捣几下，不断撞击那块软肉，肖战就高潮了。没有抚慰前端性器，没有王一博热气腾腾的舔吻，他被自己的手指肏得射了出来。

他大口大口吸气，身体敏感到极点，全身红扑扑的，像一颗水光润泽的玛瑙珠子。他用湿漉漉的眼睛望王一博，趴在床上，口水顺着嘴角流到床单的阴影里，王一博看得口干舌燥，握住自己粗长的阴茎狠撸了几下，冲着肖战的脸全部射到手机屏幕上。

“王老师，你精力旺盛，年少有为，放过我好不好？！”肖战边穿衣服边抱怨，腿根还经不住阵阵颤抖。

“肖老师，不是你说我们来日方长嘛！况且是谁撅着嘴唱两首歌就把我唱硬了，欲火中烧不解决你忍心吗？”王一博厚脸皮，洋洋得意朝他笑，活脱一个小无赖。

肖战冲屏幕翻了个白眼，王一博捧着手机死心塌地，心想这人怎么白眼都翻得貌美如花，教他心驰神往，神魂颠倒。

【Fin.】


End file.
